Goodbye, I Love You
by IloveSebastianMichaelis
Summary: This will make you first have the feels, then you'll fangirl/fanboy, the you'll get EXTREME feels at the end. Just to let you know...


Goodbye, I Love You

So. I'm writing again. This is a sad story, and it was swearing, blood and fluff. Also, unbetaed!

I hope you all enjoy this, thank you ^^

"Ciel, sweetie, don't be afraid…"

"Ciel, we will always love you…"

Ciel…"

Ciel bolted upright from his bed, heart pounding, bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat. "No," He gasped. "N..never…" "My life's stressful enough." The blue- haired boy thought to himself. "I have to go into a new school tomorrow, and I only got accepted into it because my skills in academics…" He picked up his phone from the nightstand next to his bed. The clock read 3:15 and he moaned and set it back down. "I hate my stupid life…" He huffed and tried to fall back asleep.

The next morning, as Ciel walked into his new high School, he got many looks. But to his surprise, these looks were from both guys and girls, but the one thing they had in common was that they all were looking at him like he was an adorable kitten who was abandoned from his owner.

"Eeeeeh! What's up bro?"

The loud yell made Ciel jump, and he turned around to see who it was. All he saw was a blonde haired blue eyed boy who was taller than him with a tall, dark haired gold eyed man to his left. "Hey! You gonna answer me or what!" Ciel just looked at the boy and said, "Do I know you..?"

The boy laughed at him, and then stopped to breathe and said, "You'd better! Everyone in this High School knows Alois Trancy~! This is Claude Faustus, my boyyyyyyfriend, and you are..?"

Ciel put his head down and said awkwardly, "Ciel Phantomhive, I-I'm new here…"

Alois seemed to perk up. "Ciel, huhhhh? That means "sky" in French, didja know?"

"Uhh…yeah," Ciel said. " I-I took French for 2 years before coming here-

"You're new nickname is SKY PHANTOMHIVE!" Alois declared loudly. "'Kay?"

"Uh. No.." Ciel said, but Alois just grinned. "I have to go, Sky, but see ya!" He said and walked off, with Claude by his side.

"Wow, you walk in and within 4 seconds, you're best friends with one of the most popular boys in school!

"I wish I were him…"

"Look at his face! Not a imperfection to be seen, and those eyes! Those eyes! I swear I could melt if he looked me in the eyes!"

Ciel blushed and ducked his way through the crowd of people to end up in a hallway with nobody but a dark figure at the end of it. Ciel, curious, walked to the end of the hallway and said, "Hello…"

The person's hood was up, covering the face mostly, and Ciel noticed this. Then he went to tap the person on the shoulder…

His hand was in complete and utter pain in milliseconds. Pale hands with black on the fingernails gripped his, and when Ciel looked up from his now bright red hand that the person was gripping so tightly, he saw red. Crimson red, glowing eyes that were staring right into his blue eyes…

"Do you honestly think that it is a good idea to come into contact with me?" A voice rang out.

"What..?" Ciel said and the person then let go of his hand and chuckled . "Everyone that comes in contact with me either dies, is killed or gets injured in some way. "I don't think that you want to be next," He said and took his hood off.

Ciel instantly liked him as saw his face. The dark hair, his height, and his fingers: long fingers that would easily slip through his…

He shook his head slightly. "No," He thought. "I just met him, that…you have to know a person and…"

Ciel looked up at him and asked, "What is your name?"

Why do you wish to know, hmm?" He replied.

"If you tell me your name I'll tell you mine!" Ciel offered.

"You know, I already know your name and information about you." He said with a smug smirk on his face." That smirk is of someone who was complete and utter evil," Ciel thought to himself.

"Oh really?" Ciel said and crossed his arms and gave a smirk as well. "Tell me what you know then."

"Your name is Ciel Phantomhive. You were born on December 14. When you were 10, your parents died in a unknown disaster, and you were saved by your used- to – be caretaker, a man named 'Undertaker'. After he abused you, you ran away. You lived on the streets alone with no food and nobody to help you. You were also 14 then, and it has been 3 years, making you 17 years of age." He said smugly. "Also, you are allergic to cats and your favorite color is blue."

Ciel felt his arms fall to his sides. Every single thing that the person had just stated was correct. He even knew his favorite color; usually people just thought it was black…

"Who the Hell are you and how do you know that?" Ciel asked and looked him right in the eyes.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis," He said and ran a hand through his hair. "And I have known you for a few years now…" He explained.

"Sebastian…?" Ciel squeaked out.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked and leaned his back up against the wall.

"No it's just…" Ciel said. "That name sounds so familiar…"

The bell rang for first period and it made Ciel jump." Damn school," He thought to himself.

"I can either bring you outside and tell you how I know you, or I can tell you tomorrow," Sebastian offered.

"I'd like to know now…" Ciel said. He could feel his heart start beating with excitement.

"All right. Follow me then," Sebastian said and grabbed Ciel's wrist and started pulling him through the hallway full of people.

"HEY!" Someone yelled behind them. They both turned to see Alois and Claude. "Where are you going with Sky Phantomhive?" Alois asked. "You're not going to do **things** with him, are you?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and said, "Of course not, Alois. Please. Don't be ridiculous! That's you and Claude's job."

Alois narrowed his eyes and said, "Michaelis. Always so…grumpy."

Sebastian smirked and said, "Thank you, Trancy. At least I'm not a high school prostitute who takes more loads than a washing machine," Sebastian fired back and started pulling Ciel outside again.

"Jeez, Sebastian. I just met you and you're already showing me your dark humor?" Ciel laughed and Sebastian smiled.

"When people I hate say the rudest things…Stuff happens," He said and opened to doors to the High School. Once they were outside and sitting on the steps, Sebastian asked, "Are you sure you want to know the truth, Ciel? Sometimes, it can be one of the hardest things to bear…"

Ciel nodded. "Yes, I…I want to hear it regardless."

"All right," Sebastian said. "Here goes."

Ciel was sitting down with his back up against a concrete with his eyes closed. "It smells nice…" He thought to himself. "Like…the sky and…love," This smell made him open his eyes to see a boy standing in front of him. The boy, about his age, was taller than him and had red eyes and black hair. "Hello…" Ciel greeted him. When the boy didn't respond, Ciel continued. "I'm Ciel,"

"H-hi…" The other boy replied. "I'm Sebastian…"

Ciel stood up and looked at him. "Can I hug you?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" Sebastian asked and stared at Ciel. "Why would you want to hug me..?"

"It looks like you need it… you seem so tired and sad…"

"I-I guess so," Sebastian said quietly.

Ciel walked closer to him and then wrapped his arms around Sebastian in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry.." Ciel said and Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel too.

"There's nothing for you to be apologizing to me, Ciel," Sebastian said. "Hey why are your shoulders shaking…and why is my shirt getting wet…"

Sebastian pulled back to see Ciel crying, the hot tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Sebastian didn't know if they were tears of self –pity or something else.

"Ciel why are you crying?" Sebastian asked and Ciel looked at him. "B-because 5 years ago, m-y parents died, and t-today is the anniversary of their death!" Ciel cried some more.

"Shh…" Sebastian cooed and tried to calm Ciel down just as it started to snow gently on them. "Ciel, listen to me. You are a 15- year- old boy. I was once told to never waste my tears and only cry when I really need to. You should do that too. There is going to be a lot more death in your life, even your own death. You shouldn't fear it, you should accept it."

Ciel rubbed his eyes and asked, "Who told you that?"

Sebastian looked down and said, "My mother…she was telling me to be glad about my life…and then…" Sebastian trailed off.

"Then what?" Ciel asked.

"She died…" Sebastian said.

"I'm so sorry Sebastian but at least you still have a parent! How did she die?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel and said, "She was in the hospital with cancer, and my father and I were visiting, and she was talking, and then she just died. I can still hear the heart monitor in my head, and I can see her green eyes staring at me with a single tear rolling down her cheek… And my father committed suicide a week later."

"Oh…" Ciel said quietly and he looked down. "I-I'm sorry,"

Sebastian chuckled and put his hand on Ciel's cheek. "I am too," He said.

"So, how old are you?" Ciel asked, trying to make the conversation more cheerful.

Sebastian sighed and said, "I'm 16, and yet I go to a crappy High School despite my high academic standing,"

Ciel laughed. "I'm cold and tired and I just want to sleep,"

"Here," Sebastian said. "Lay against the wall, and make yourself comfortable."

After Ciel did so, Sebastian sat right next to him and covered both of them with a blanket of Ciel's.

"I don't feel cold anymore…" Ciel said.

Sebastian chuckled. "A miracle, isn't it?" He joked. "Now, get some rest if you're tired. It'll help."

Ciel laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder, breathing in his scent , and slowly drifting off into his dream land.

Early the next morning, Ciel woke up and looked around but he couldn't find Sebastian. He called for him about 20 times, but yet no answer. "Please, I… I need you, I want you! You smell like my parents…and I need them…Sebastian!"

Tears begun to form in his eyes and Ciel wiped them away. "Never waste my tears….only cry when I really need to…" He remembered Sebastian's words perfectly. "I'm sorry Sebastian…but I really need to cry right now…"

And Ciel slumped back down, covered himself in the blanket that smelled like Sebastian, and cried quietly.

"That…was you?" Ciel asked Sebastian When he nodded, Ciel asked, "Why did you leave me? I felt so alone, I…I felt like everyone was leaving e at that point in my life…"

"Because," Sebastian said. "If I get too attached to somebody or something, I never want that thing to leave me. And I felt like if we spent all this time together, well…"

"What?" Ciel asked.

"I can tell the future…"

Ciel laughed. Hard. He laughed and laughed and laughed until his stomach hurt. "What?! Of course not! That's ridiculous, Sebastian."

"Oh really?" Sebastian said. "In about 5 seconds exactly, Claude Faustus is going to come out here. Watch."

As if on cue, Claude walked right out of the High School doors and gave Sebastian a dirty look. "Michaelis," He said as if Sebastian's last name disgusted him.

"Fastus," Sebastian said the same exact way.

Claude kept walking down the steps until he turned and said, "Ciel, why are you hanging out with that…demonic…idiot?"

Sebastian stood up and said, "Claude, get out. I don't care if I don't own this place, just LEAVE. Yes, go ahead, say I'm a demon. I would love that. And no. You have absolutely NO right to call me an idiot. I'm smarter than you'll ever be by a longshot."

Claude grinned and said, "Oh, I see. I made little 'I-can-see-the-future- Sebastian upset, hmm?"

Sebastian scowled. "Yes. Yes you did, and you will face the consequences."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian as he stood up and began to walk down the steps. "Sebastian, what are you..?" Ciel asked carefully.

"Oooh. You're going to punish me!" Claude laughed and threw his hands up in mock horror. "I'm so fright-

Sebastian's fish connected to Claude's cheek in seconds, and Claude fell to the ground. Sebastian begun to kick him in the ribs but then moved to kick his back once Claude curled up in a ball. "Claude! You can't keep torturing me like this…" Sebastian said and stopped kicking him.

Claude adjusted his glasses and looked up at Sebastian. "Yes I can, Sebastian Michaelis, and I will until I die." Claude then looked at Ciel, who was standing up and watching the entire even unfold, and he said:

"Ciel, do you know how insane this man his? He's seen his own death because of his ability."

Sebastian whipped his head to see tears starting to form in Ciel's eyes. "Ciel, I…I…"

Sebastian started walking up to Ciel. "Sit, Ciel." Ciel gingerly sat down on the steps and started to cry, with soft gasps in between.

"Why are you crying..?"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian's crimson red eyes and said, "I don't want you to die, Sebastian, I really don't. I…I haven't really known you for a long time, but…"

Sebastian looked down at Ciel and wrapped an arm around him. "But what?"

"I like you, I…I love you, Sebastian."

Sebastian felt his face go red, and he smiled. "I love you too, Ciel." There was now only a small space between them, and Sebastian closed it. Both of them gazing into each other's eyes, and…

Claude's laughter interrupted the moment. "Love?! There is no such thing, you idiots."

Sebastian let go of Ciel and walked back down to Claude.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UPPPPPPP! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP SHUT UP! LOVE DOES EXIST! YOU'VE JUST GOT TO OPEN YOURSELF UP AND SHOW THE EFFORT…shut up…please…."

By the time Sebastian was done, he looked over to Ciel and saw the look of horror on his face.

"What's wrong..?" Sebastian asked him and Ciel put one hand to his mouth and pointed behind Sebastian.

Claude's body lay there, bloody and with a hole through his chest. Sebastian looked down to see the silver pistol in his hand. He looked down and said, "Ciel, what I'm about to do, please, forgive me. I love you."

Sebastian put the pistol in his mouth.

"NO SEBASTIAN! NO!" Ciel screamed.

Sebastian took it out and looked at Ciel. "I love you…"

Sebastian then placed it back in his mouth and felt a hot tear go down his cheek

And then he pulled the trigger.

Ciel screamed and screamed. He ran over to Sebastian's lifeless body and picked up his torso.

"No no no no, Sebastian, I love you too, I need you, Sebastian…" Ciel pressed his cheek to Sebastian's and then pressed his lips against his, yet nothing happened. Ciel started crying harder than he had ever in his entire life.

Ciel then put Sebastian's body on the ground and put up his hood and put his hands in each other. Ciel then stood up just as the school flood out.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Everyone asked.

"I 'm not telling you that, but I'll tell you something: You need to open yourself up. You need to show the effort. You can't ruin your life. You've got a lot ahead of you. Don't ruin it. Life's a one- shot deal. Make the best of it."

And Ciel looked up into the sky, tears rolling down his face, hoping that he would be reunited with Sebastian in the blue sky full of hopes and dreams.


End file.
